Not Again
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Merasa sakit karena memendam perasaan pada orang lain membuat seseorang menyatakan isi hatinya meski pikirannya yakin akan berujung pada penolakan, sesuai dengan yang terjadi pada Byakuya.  summary ancur  AU, RnR please!


Warning! AU, OOC, gaje, Happy reading and review!

Not Again

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pagi yang cerah, ratusan orang sibuk berjalan di atas trotoar. Setiap pagi seperti inilah keadaan ibukota, penuh orang yang berangkat menuju tempat kerja dan sekolah masing-masing. Jarang diantara mereka memilih untuk memakai kendaraan pribadi. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Sedan hitam berhias motif bunga sakura di bagian sampingnya selalu ia gunakan. Mobil sedan yang dinamai Senbonzakura ini telah menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya, tidak hanya kenangan indah, kenangan pahit pun terukir dalam mobil ini.

Melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, lelaki berambut sebahu ini menepikan mobilnya. Membuka jendela, menatap pada perempuan di seberang.

"Butuh tumpangan Arisawa?"

"Hm? Oh kau Kuchiki, kebetulan aku malas jalan nih,"

Segera perempuan jabrik ini masuk ke mobil, duduk di samping Byakuya. Kantor tempat mereka bekerja tidak jauh, hanya terpisah beberapa meter jalan raya.

"Hoi Kuchiki, nanti malam ada reuni SMA sekelas kan?"

"Ya, dirumah keluarga Shiba,"

"Fuh, padahal kita sekelas sudah berkumpul minggu lalu saat pernikahan Ishida,"

"...bagaimana Renji?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu menanyakan dia padaku?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Kau ini tetap saja sulit dimengerti,"

Mobil sudah berhenti setelah melaju sekitar 20 menit. Gedung tinggi menjulang di sebelah Senbonzakura, gedung dengan judul Kaiba Corp. ini adalah tempat Tatsuki bekerja sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, terima kasih tumpangannya Kuchiki, sampai ketemu di reuni nanti,"

"Sampai jumpa,"

Senbonzakura kembali melaju, hanya sekitar dua menit untuk sampai kantor Byakuya. Kembali pada rutinitas pekerjaan yang membosankan.

Pukul 3 sore lelaki dengan iris keabu-abuan ini pergi meninggalkan kantor. Pekerjaan untuk hari ini telah selesai, selanjutnya menuju tempat itu. Tempat dimana dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi beristirahat dalam damai. Byakuya memacu Senbonzakura dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah membeli 2 buket bunga.

Pemakaman Tokyo, tempat dimana Aizen dan Hisana beristirahat sejak 6 tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka bertiga tengah mengirimkan pemberitahuan tentang kompetisi beladiri tingkat SMA yang diadakan di Karakura. Perjalanan yang melelahkan tapi mengasyikkan bagi mereka terutama Byakuya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, pengemudi truk yang kelelahan merusak semuanya. Mengirim seorang sahabat dan seorang perempuan yang ia suka menuju alam lain. Kadang Byakuya menyesali, mengapa ia tidak ikut tewas dalam kecelakaan itu.

Perlahan Byakuya mendekat pada dua batu nisan yang bersebelahan. Menaruh satu buket bunga lily pada masing-masing makam.

"Lama tidak jumpa Sousuke, kau juga Hisana, kubawakan bunga lily favorit kalian,"

"... aku berniat menyatakannya malam ini, rasanya akan lebih melegakan kalau seperti itu,"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa ikut reuni," senyum tipis Byakuya tampakkan pada dua makam dihadapannya sebelum kembali memacu Senbonzakura di jalanan.

Rumah keluarga Shiba cukup jauh. Memakan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai dari apartemen Byakuya. Ditambah dengan waktu berdandan, total memakan waktu 45 menit. Bagi lelaki penerus keluarga Kuchiki ini kerapian rambut adalah nomor satu. Tidak segan ia habiskan 15 menit setiap menata rambut hitam halus miliknya.

Rumah keluarga Shiba cukup ramai, lebih dari separuh undangan sudah datang. Saat memarkir Senbonzakura di halaman, dua lelaki menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang Byakkun!"

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikanmu Kaien,"

"Hahaha... ternyata kau tidak berubah,"

"Kau sendiri masih tetap rajin menyemir rambutmu Kira,"

"Ini warna asli tahu!"

"Sudah, sudah, ayo masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju bangunan utama, tetap dengan saling mengejek dan tertawa. Dalam ruangan cukup besar ini tampak wajah-wajah yang Byakuya kenal. Dari semua orang yang hadir Byakuya kelihatan mencari seseorang.

"Byakuya!"

"Hn? Oh kau Kurosaki,"

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau sendiri sudah ada Kurosaki junior?"

"Hahaha, dasar kau, sebenarnya baru mengandung dua bulan,"

"Kalau begitu selamat, semoga anakmu nanti tidak seperti dirimu,"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu hoi,"

"Bukan apa-apa, kau lihat Renji?"

"Sepertinya ia belum datang, oh sebentar aku harus ke kamar kecil,"

Ichigo segera bergerak cepat menuju kamar kecil. Entah mengapa dari mata Byakuya lelaki berkepala jeruk itu sangat mirip dengan Shiba Kaien, tuan rumah acara reuni ini. Meski ia, Ichigo dan Kaien teman sekelas saat SMA, baru sekarang ia menyadari. Sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya, sekarang sepasang mata keabu-abuannya mencari seorang perempuan, perempuan yang ia tawari tumpangan tadi pagi saat berangkat menuju kantor.

Ketemu, Arisawa Tatsuki sedang mengobrol dengan istri Ishida, Inoue Orihime. Byakuya mendekat pada wanita jabrik itu.

"Arisawa, bisa bicara sebentar,"

"Oh Kuchiki, bisa, Hime aku permisi sebentar,"

Dengan anggukan Orihime, Tatsuki mengikuti Byakuya keluar ruangan. Langit gelap malam terlihat jelas dari taman rumah Kaien, tempat mereka berdua sekarang.

"Mau bicara apa Kuchiki?"

"Aku ..."

"Byakuya! Arisawa! gawat!" dari pintu ruangan Kira berteriak-teriak.

"Ada apa?"

"Renji tabrakan dengan truk, sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit Ishida!"

Beberapa detik Byakuya dan Tatsuki terdiam. Lalu dengan cepat keduanya berlari menuju halaman tempat Senbonzakura diparkir. Segera ia pacu Senbonzakura secepat mungkin tanpa pikir panjang, membuat Kira dan Kaien cukup ketakutan tapi kekhawatiran akan Renji lebih mendominasi mereka semua.

Kaien menghampiri Ishida yang sudah tiba lebih dulu di rumah sakit.

"Ishida, di ruang berapa Renji dirawat?"

"Lantai 3, ruang B13, kalian duluan saja, aku harus bicara dengan dokter yang menangani Renji,"

Byakuya, Tatsuki, Kaien dan Kira menuju lift ke lantai 3. Terkejut, mereka berempat terpaku didepan kamar Renji sesaat setelah membuka pintunya.

Lelaki rambut merah tua itu terbaring lemas. Segala macam alat penunjang kehidupan terpasang padanya, mulai dari alat penyuplai oksigen hingga pendeteksi detak jantung. Tatsuki memasuki ruangan perlahan, terdiam, tidak percaya pada penglihatannya saat ini. Byakuya dan yang lain menunggu diluar, menunggu giliran untuk bicara dengan Renji.

"Renji..."

"Kau tidak boleh mati, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti dia,"

"..."

"… Hei...jangan nangis... aku bisa dihajar Byakuya.."

"Ah? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar,"

"Kau menangis untukku ya,"

"Mana mungkin, mataku kemasukan debu nih,"

"Hehehe.. emm.. Tatsuki, bisa panggilkan Byakuya, aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya,"

"Baiklah,"

Tatsuki keluar dari kamar Renji, langsung diberondong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kira dan Kaien. Dari ekspresi wajah wanita ini Byakuya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sahabat merahnya itu baik-baik saja. Benar saja, dari cerita Tatsuki, Renji baik-baik saja, membuat tiga lelaki ini menghela nafas lega.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir Abarai Renji,"

"Aku hanya ingin secepatnya berkumpul lagi bersama kalian,"

"Lalu ada apa kau ingin bicara empat mata denganku?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan aku harus bicara denganmu secepatnya,"

"Sembuhkan dulu luka-lukamu, waktu masih panjang,"

"Tunggu Byakuya, satu kalimat saja,"

"…"

"Jaga Tatsuki ya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sudah keluar sana, aku harus istirahat,"

Tanpa banyak bertanya lebih lanjut Byakuya keluar kamar, kembali ke kumpulannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!"

"Hoi hoi, Renji sedang istirahat, kau tidak dengar ucapan Byakuya, Kira?"

"Arghhh, aku tidak sabar ingin memukul kepalanya dengan tangan ini, apa kau tidak Kaien?"

"Iya juga, ia membuat kita khawatir setengah mati, ya sudahlah, ayo serbu!"

BLETAK! Kepalan tangan Tatsuki mendarat mulus di kepala Kira dan Kaien.

"Diam, jangan berisik dirumah sakit,"

"Maaf," Kira dan Kaien nangis-nangis gaje.

Seorang lelaki dengan jas putih dan kacamata mendekat. Dari penampilannya jelas bahwa orang itu dokter, dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan Ryuuken. Ishida yang mengikuti mantan pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus ayahnya mendekat pada Byakuya dan Tatsuki.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk Abarai,"

"Hah? apa maksudmu Ishida? Renji baik-baik saja kok, ya kan Byakuya?"

"Hn," Byakuya menganggukkan kepala. Ryuuken membuka pintu lalu memasuki kamar diikuti oleh Kaien dan Kira. Berhenti, indikator detak jantung Renji hanya menunjukkan garis lurus.

Esok harinya, pemakaman Tokyo. Batu nisan bertuliskan Abarai Renji banyak dikelilingi orang berpakaian serba hitam. Setelah penguburan selesai, dua orang dari puluhan pengunjung tetap berdiri dihadapan makam sang penerus keluarga Abarai.

"Kau melanggar janjimu Renji, nanas merah sialan!" perlahan tapi pasti air muka Tatsuki berubah sedih. Diikuti dengan tetesan air dari sepasang bola mata beriris hitam gelap wanita ini. Byakuya memeluk Tatsuki secara tiba-tiba, tindakan tidak biasa Kuchiki muda tersebut mengagetkan Tatsuki.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan maaf lagi.."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan kau lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Renji,"

"..."

Tatsuki masih menangis dalam pelukan Byakuya, ditinggalkan oleh sahabat setelah ditinggalkan orang yang dicintai sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sedikit mengobati hatinya, seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Lelaki yang selalu ada disisinya setiap saat, menghibur dirinya saat sedih meski hanya berupa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' seakan semua adalah kesalahan Byakuya. Mungkin ia baru sadar jika lelaki yang sedang memeluknya saat ini sangat ia cinta sejak lama -sejak 6 tahun yang lalu mungkin- tetapi hal itu lebih baik daripada tidak menyadarinya sama sekali dan tetap terpuruk dengan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Ishida dan juga meninggalnya Renji, sahabat baik yang selalu mencintainya bukan sebagai sahabat melainkan sebagai kekasih.

THE END

Review yah!


End file.
